Forgotten Feelings
by LilAzNGuRLY
Summary: Eli sees an old crush from high school. What will his reaction be and what will he do about it? Will be an E/G fic in later chapters. This is my first fanfic. PLEASE R/R!
1. Familiar

Title: Forgotten Feelings

Author: LilAzNGuRLY

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Eli sees an old crush from high school. What will his reaction be and what will he do about it?

It's Tuesday morning in the Sammler/Manning household and everyone is up and busy preparing for the first day of school. Everyone that is, except Eli and Grace. Eli is still in bed with his head stuffed between his pillows while his alarm clock is ringing madly. He finally wakes grabs his alarm clock to throw across the room. Once the alarm clock hit the wall and stopped ringing, Eli sank back into his comfortable bed and tried to fall back asleep again. Only to find out he couldn't.

*Great, now back to getting up before 9 and driving back to work .Why did summer vacation have to end so early?* Eli thought while walking to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Upstairs in the house, Grace was just getting up the exact time Eli threw his clock across the room. She instantly climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Glad she didn't have to wait for Zoë or Jessie to get done. She was really happy today because it was her senior year. The last year of high school and then she was free. Free of boring teachers and the demanding homework; free that is until college. She couldn't wait for this year to fly by. She finally finished up in the bathroom and headed into her room to go change. She rummaged through her closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear on the first day. She didn't notice that Jessie had come in to call her down for breakfast.

"Hey Grace, what are you doing?"

"Ahh! Oh Jessie it's you. You startled me."

"Sorry I didn't mean to, just came to tell you breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Jess. I'll be down soon. Just got to pick something to wear."

"Ok."

Once Jess left for some breakfast, Grace went back to looking for something to wear. She finally found it her black skirt that goes just below her knees and a baby blue top. Now all she needed was the right hair and accessories. She finally decided to primp her hair and use her black handbag to hold some make-up and other things. She put on her favorite black pumps and grabbed her book bag making sure she had everything.

Everyone was already eating breakfast when Eli came in. After finishing his coffee, Rick got up and kissed Lily on the cheek before leaving for work.

"Bye everyone," he called while walking out he door.

"Later," everyone said before the door closed.

"Grace!" Lily exclaimed not realizing she was already downstairs.

"Don't have to shout Mom I'm already downstairs!" She said entering the kitchen and then headed to the refrigerator to get some juice after kissing her mom on the cheek.

*Wow!* Eli thought as she entered the room. *She looks great! Wait! What am I doing? She's your step-sister Eli and besides you haven't given her a second glance before. Just look away and go back to eating your breakfast.*

"Oh honey, you look nice." Lily commented.

"Thanks Mom. So is everyone ready to go." She said while finishing her juice. "Oh yeah, Jess don't forget your tennis shoes and racket. Try outs are today."

"Thanks Grace almost forgot!" Jessie said as she went to go get them.

A year ago Grace wouldn't have cared if Jess forgot something she needed but after living together for a while they soon became friendly and even acted like sisters sometimes.

"What tryouts?" Lily asked, unaware that her daughter and step-daughter had not mentioned anything about tryouts until that moment.

"Oh we are trying out for the tennis team this year." Grace said grabbing her own tennis shoes before she forgot them.

"Grace and Jessie on a tennis team, now that is a laugh." Zoë laughed.

Grace and Jessie both shot her an evil look.

"The tennis team?" Lily asked a little confused about why they suddenly wanted to play a sport.

"Yeah, Grace and I have been thinking about it this summer. We talked about it a couple of times we thought you would've heard us." Jessie said while trying to find a place to put her shoes in her already full bag.

"No, I didn't. Eli did you hear them?"

"Yeah Lily, Grace even asked you if she could borrow the car so they could go buy some tennis equipment. You even asked why they needed the car. Don't you remember?" he asked while finishing his toast.

"No, I think this pregnancy is really getting to me."

"Mom, how can the pregnancy get to you, you've only been pregnant for 3 months." Grace asked.

"Well honey being pregnant is really stressful."

"Well I'm ready to go." Zoë said.

"Ok, so can I borrow the car or is Eli dropping us off? Mom? Mom?!?!? Mom, are you okay you seem really out of it today. Maybe you should stay home or something."

"No Grace I'm fine," she finally said while taking out a bottle of Tylenol. "I need the car today so Eli can you take them to school?"

"Sure Lily, no problem. Ok let's go."

Everyone got in the car. Eli and Grace in the front and Jessie and Zoë in the back. First they dropped off Zoë and then headed for the high school. The car was unusually silent after Zoë got dropped off so Eli decided to break the silence.

"So you two are trying out for the tennis team. Don't you need to have some experience?"

"No E, actually if you don't you can take some lessons from a tennis player that was on the team or is now."

"Yeah E, get with the program. Boy didn't know I had such a clueless brother."

Jessie and Grace both started laughing.

"Ha-ha Jess, I heard that. You are forgetting that I was only on the basketball team and you had to know how to play to be on the team." He shot back with a smirk on his face.

Still laughing a little, Grace said, "Well we do know how to play just not well that's all."

"Yeah E, we have been reading about tennis and watching it on TV."

"Well that's good to know." He said as he pulled up in front of the school. "Ok here we are. Later guys."

"It is GIRLS E not guys," they both said as they got out of the car and headed toward the school. Chatting about who would give them the lessons and if they knew them. Then Jessie left to go find Katie while Grace headed for her first class.

Eli was starting to pull out of the school's parking lot when a certain car drew his attention. It was a silver Porsche that seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't quite remember who owned it. *Oh well, I'll remember later.*Eli thought as he pulled out of the parking lot unaware that the car belonged to someone who would become a part of his life and change everything.


	2. Realization

Title: Forgotten Feelings

Author: LilAzNGuRLY

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Eli sees an old crush from high school who befriends Jessie and Grace. What will he do when he is confronted with his old feelings? (AN: I know, I know this chapter is really long. I hope y'all enjoy and if you have any ideas include it in you review or e-mail me at tennisgurly7@yahoo.com. Thanks and please R/R)

After Eli exited the parking lot he started to head toward Booklovers to head to work, he knew if he was late one more time Jake and Judy would chew off his head. While he was driving, he couldn't help thinking about the car.

*Why does it seem so familiar? I swear that I've seen it somewhere before. Who owns it? Was it Josh, the captain of the football team? No, he had a red mustang. What about Brad, I remember him always going somewhere in a silver Porsche.*

Then it finally clicked why the silver Porsche was so familiar to him.

"It's Alex's car, wait a minute, why the hell would she be back at the high school for? I can't believe I didn't realize it was Alex's car until I thought about Brad. I have to find out why she is there. I'll do it after work when I pick up Jessie and Grace."

He pulled into the parking lot and went into the store. He was actually on time for once.

*Let's see what Jake has to say about this. He'll probably be too shocked to even say something.*

He started for the stock room to stack some books when Judy came up to him.

"Eli? Wow, your actually here early. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Judy. Did you come here just to say that or do I have to do something else."

"Actually Lily called to remind you that the girls are staying after school till about 5 so you can either go there and watch them or do something till then. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Judy, better get back to work."

"Ok bye."

He tried to keep his mind off Alex and continue doing his work but he couldn't. All these questions were zooming around his head, like why was she there and where did she go off to after she graduated and the most important question was why they never got together? He also wanted to know that but never had the guts to go up and ask her; probably because she was always with Brad and he remembered that he never got along with Brad quite well. 

He was so lost in thought that he never realized that Jake was behind him.

"Eli, what a surprise. I never thought this day would come; you are actually here on time. I am surprised."

Eli was startled to hear someone behind him but quickly got over it.

"Oh thanks Jake, appreciate it."

"Well no problem. Anyways the reason I am here is that since we don't have that many customers today you can leave whenever you are done stacking the books. Ok?"

"Ok thanks Jake."

"No problem Eli."

Eli started stacking the books faster so he could get to the school to watch the girls practice and to see Alex. Before he knew it, he was done and left to get to the high school He started to think up of ways to explain why he was there early.

*************************************************BACK AT THE HIGH SCHOOL***********************************************

Grace is at her locker getting her stuff together before she headed off to the tennis courts. She also needed to wait for Jessie to meet her so they both could go there together. She had met up with Jessie and Katie at lunch to discuss where they were going to meet; when Katie found out that they were taking tennis she instantly told them she was going to transfer to there class but unfortunately couldn't cause the class was already full.

Grace had just shut her locker when Jessie appeared already to go.

"Hey Grace, you ready to go?"

"Yeah Jess just hold on a sec while I stuff all this stuff in here."

"Ok, it really stinks that Katie couldn't join us."

"Yeah, but she can be in our class next year."

"Yeah I guess."

"Ok done lets go. Don't want to be late on the first day."

"Yeah let's go."

They started walking toward the courts and once they got there they didn't know whether to go straight to the courts or do go in the locker room and change. When they decided to ask an Asian girl that was standing nearby. She had dark brown hair probably down to her shoulders but they couldn't tell because her hair was up in a ponytail and she had brown eyes. She was lean but well built probably from tennis since she was holding a tennis racket but she looked about Eli's age so they wondered why she was there at the courts.

"Umm, excuse me. We wanted to know whether we were supposed to go straight to the courts or to the locker room to change."

"Oh you must be new, first you go to the courts to meet your tennis trainer and the coach and then go and change."

"Ok thanks for your help."

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem, I'm always here to help. So are you two new?"

"Yeah we are. I'm Grace and this is Jessie."

"Hi, my name is Alexia but my friends call me Alex. Ok so why don't we head down to the courts."

"Ok sure. I don't mean to be nosy or anything but aren't you a little too old to be in high school?

"Oh, I'm not in high school. I came here cause coach called me to be one of the trainers. I am actually in medical school right now. 

"Wow, that's cool. What field are you planning to go into?"

"Well I was thinking that since I love babies and little kids I could be an O.B. doctor or a pediatric. But I haven't decided yet.

All the way down to the court, the conversation was mainly questions the girls asked back and forth to get to know each other. 

"Hey Girls, you're here. Great, ok I need your name so I can check who your trainer is. By the way, my name is Coach Champion and he is Coach Hartman. Alex I need you to help the other trainers and give them directions on how they should help the players."

"K, coach. I'm on it." Alexia said as she walked over to the other trainers.

"Thanks Alex, ok and your names are…."

"Mine is Grace Manning and this is Jessie Sammler."

"Ok, let's see your trainer is Alexia Connors and she would be the girl who you were with 5 minutes ago."

"Wow this is so great, thanks Coach Champion."

"No problem, you girls are lucky. She was #1 on girls' varsity and was undefeated in district so you two will learn a lot from her. Well I had better tell the other players who their trainers are. See you girls later."

"Wow, she sounded really good. Grace, what if I make a complete fool out of myself in front of her?"

"You won't besides if you stink then I will too. Plus her job as our trainer is to help us get better. You never know we might get better than her."

"I doubt it."

"Hey Grace. Jessie. Looks like you're stuck with me for the year. Let's see what we should do. Hmmm, well first I need you to change into your workout clothes then well why we'll run to the school and back about 2 times for a warm up workout. That should equal at least half a mile."

"Ok let's go." 

After the girls changed, they ran to the school and back two times with Alex, and were tired when they got back. They got a drink of water and then Alex decided to each them the basics: how to hold a forehand grip and a backhand grip. Then afterwards they practiced by trying to hit the tennis balls that Alex fed to them.  Before they knew it class was over.

"That was a great job today girls. Now just to let you two know that if you want to try out for the varsity team then write down your name and phone # and give it to me so I can call your parents to tell them all the details. Also, after school tennis practice will start next Monday. Ok you can go now."

"Wow that was some class. Yeah it was hard and fun at the same time."

"Yeah it was wasn't it? I wonder if Eli is here yet."

"You know my bro. He is always late."

"Yeah you're right."

********************************************************MEANWHILE************************************************

Eli is stuck in traffic trying to get to the school to pick up Jessie and Grace. He looks at the clock that reads 3:45.

"Great the class is probably over already. I hope Grace and Jessie are still there."

The traffic moves really slowly and Eli has been stuck on the same road for the past hour. And it didn't look like he was going any where soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy with classes and tennis but I'm writing chapter 3 as we speak so it'll be up soon and I fixed chapter 2. Thanks for all the great reviews.


End file.
